The Torchwood Party
NOTE: As of the winter of 2015, the Torchwood Party was archived due to high inactivity and is no longer an active party in our region. The Torchwood Party, also known as TTP or Torchwood or Torchies, is a political party established by The Doctor in the United Kingdom. 'Party Platform' Mission Statement "The Torchwood Party is a sensible, moderate party who supports culture and activity, a balance of power between monarch and Parliament, an accountable, transparent government, and the progression of the region into the international spotlight. We will pursue these ends to the best of our ability by every available means." Cleaning Up Government''We want our political system to be as accountable, transparent, and efficient as possible.'' *We want to make sure that the government remains as representative as possible, and that every vote counts equally. *We firmly believe that governments derive their power from the governed. Therefore, government officials should be held accountable to the electorate. For this to happen, there must be an open and active exchange of ideas between officials at any level of government and the voters. *The government also has to be comprised of active, hard working, and dedicated people, not just as many people as it takes to fill the seats. Therefore we support a small and efficient government that is both responsive to the people and active in its duties. Defense''Peace is never permanent. It is always to be preferred, but it is also always to be protected.'' *Raiding is an inevitable part of NationStates. Therefore, an active military is necessary for the protection of peace of the region. *Peace must be protected by any means necessary, including the rare offensive military action. But violence begets violence, and must be avoided until there is no other possible alternative. *It is also important to maintain prosperous friendships with many various regions, but entangling treaties with none. Culture A vibrant culture, complete with spam, education, and society, is imperative to maintaining a high value of citizenship. *We maintain that the region is our Home, and thus particular attention must be payed to the development of Culture. Therefore, we support the Secretary of State for Home Affairs as one of the most highly honored positions in the region. *We support education through a University, as well as open political discourse on any topic through public debates and oratories. Foreign Affairs''It is in our best interest to build long lasting and prosperous friendships with many regions; it is not in our best interest to build entangling alliances that force our hand in international turbulence.'' *No region is an island, adrift by itself. What happens to one affects all. However, to join in alliances and treaties that pledge military support to other regions is not in the best interest of the region. *Opening embassies and crafting partnerships with a multitude of regions is a top priority for the government. We stand firmly behind all efforts to further these ends, and advocate and encourage any such friendships. Monarchy The Monarchy remains at the heart of the region. However, the region is not a dictatorship. Balance must be maintained. *We always welcome support and critiques from the Monarchy. However, we expect it to come as advice and reminders, not as mandates and threats. Of course, we respect the Crown and cherish it with all our hearts, but MPs must be able to make decisions and judgement calls that the Crown disagrees with without fear of retribution. Immigration and Recruitment A steady stream of people is the lifeblood of the region. *We must do whatever we can to bring in new citizens. Recruiting is a huge priority for any region, but especially one of our size. *We do not support mandated recruitment by all government officials. Recruiting may not be everyone's strong suit and just because someone runs for government does not mean that they are going to be effective spending their time recruiting. Everyone has a way to best benefit the region, and that is not always recruiting. *We support the thorough vetting of candidates for citizenship, but not the unnecessary delay of the process. Security should be taken into account for citizenship, but we will not support any wait of over 48 hours for action to be taken. World Assembly Not every nation represented in the region is pro-WA. But some are, and that puts a requirement on the government to provide an accountable and open process for determining the policy supported by our Delegate. Category:Political Parties Category:Defunct Group